


The Lens I See You Through

by dragonotakuroxy



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Accidentally Kinky Adora™️, Adora is a fucking GOOBER and I love her, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Catra is a cat, Comfort No Hurt, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I had a fun time writing this and I thank and love all the bitches who helped me ❤️, It's so fucking SOMFT guys, Magicat Catra (She-Ra), Mutual Pining, No Hurt/Only Comfort, Oral Sex, POV Adora (She-Ra), Photography, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, They're both photographers, Vaginal Fingering, surprise tool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29694189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonotakuroxy/pseuds/dragonotakuroxy
Summary: Adora and Catra have been together and sharing everything almost all their lives, from growing up in the same foster home, to college, and even their careers and apartment.Catra is a landscape photographer who freelances for big companies (travel agencies, construction and development people, nature people, and whoever else she can get) and Adora is a portrait photographer who freelances for modeling agencies— but the true muse for her work hasn't changed since she took her first-ever portrait.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 183





	The Lens I See You Through

She was laid out in front of her, lounging on the wooden table as if it was a bed. The sun filtered through the canopy and bathed her in warm, speckled light. Her camera allowed her to admire her friend in greater lengths and detail. The sleek of her body, the fluff of her mane, the lazy swish of her tail, the droop of her silk soft ears, the lazy yet penetratingly sharp gaze of those immensely captivating heterochromatic eyes. Adora caught it all. She wouldn’t allow herself to let any picture of Catra she took be anything less than perfection. 

She took as many shots of Catra that time would allow her, from every angle she could possibly dare. Slowly she encroached on her poised friend, taking caution and care with every angle of the soft beams of sunlight that provided lighting for her shots. Adora wanted more— more detail, more _Catra_ , and she was determined to get a photo that showcased her in all her unequivocal beauty.

And that was how Adora found herself standing on top of the table, her feet resting on either side of Catra’s hips, leaning over her as she drowned in the magicat’s mystically alluring presence. Catra was looking right at her through the camera’s lens, a soft but pointed gaze through long, dark lashes which pierced through Adora’s very being as she took the photo. Adora stood up straight and pulled the camera from her face, and examined the absolutely breathtaking woman she’d captured on the small screen. She didn’t notice when Catra propped herself up on her elbows and watched her with reverent eyes from below, a lazy smirk on her lips, and an amused eyebrow raised.

All it took was one “Hey, Adora,” from Catra to snap Adora out of her stupor. When she realized what position she’d ended up in with Catra, a furious blush rushed onto her face, earning her a cackle from the girl below. Catra slowly extricated herself from beneath her and offered her hand to Adora. She carefully took Catra's hand as Adora cautiously got down off the table with her camera cradled in her free hand, the neck strap bunched up a bit and loosely rubbing against her chest and arm.

Catra stretched out languidly, rising to the tips of her toes as her hands reached for the sky while Adora put her camera in her bag, not even bothering to disassemble it. Adora watched her childhood friend from her peripheral as the magicat relaxed and bounced on the balls of her feet, waking her body up from Adora's insistent photoshoot. Adora shook her head a bit and looked back at her bag, making sure she had everything.

"So, are you gonna show me any of them this time Miss Perfect?" Catra purred directly in her ear— causing Adora to yelp and jump, clutching the camera bag to her chest. 

"Catra!"

"What? I'm not doing anything," she drawled, having moved away from Adora, examining her nails. Adora sent her a glare and huffed at the girl. 

Out of everyone Adora could have fallen in love with, of course, her _stupid_ heart had chosen the one person she couldn't afford to lose. 

"You ready to go?" Adora asked, slinging the bag over her shoulder and standing up straight, quirking an eyebrow at Catra. 

"I'm always ready to go, Adora," she purred with a wink before strutting over to her parked motorcycle. Adora's eyes were drawn to the exaggerated swagger of the girl’s hips, alongside her mesmerizingly swaying tail. Adora snapped her eyes back up and tried not to think about her friend's— her _childhood best friend's_ — ass just in time to watch Catra put her hands on the handles and look over her shoulder towards Adora, meeting her eyes.

"You coming or what, Princess?"

Adora tripped over nothing and trudged over to the bike after a quick recovery. "I'm coming, I'm coming, sorry I just uh… Spaced out," Adora cleared her throat at the end of her excuse. 

Catra shrugged and then swung her leg over to straddle the bike— it was a sight Adora would never tire of, one day she wanted to spend a solid hour just getting the perfect shot of Catra mid-air hopping onto it, or when she would relax over the handlebars as she talked to Adora about something, or how she would lean against it while waiting to pick up Adora from somewhere or—

"Adora!" Catra barked, snapping Adora out of her train of thought. 

"Huh?"

"Get on the damn bike already, dork."

"Oh! Oh yeah, sorry!"

Adora settled herself onto the bike. They both secured their helmets, and Adora wrapped her arms tightly around Catra and felt her purr start up slightly before the bike roared to life. Adora blushed at the realization as Catra revved the engine and took off. 

——————

They got back to their apartment building about an hour and a half before sunset. "Race you to the roof!" Catra yelled as soon as she'd locked up her bike and took off tearing up the staircase. 

"Hey, that’s not fair—!" Adora called after her as she bolted after the magicat. 

When Adora finally burst through the door panting, she looked around and didn't see Catra anywhere on the roof. She readjusted the strap of the camera bag as she tried to catch her breath. 

"Hey Adora," she felt the warm breath puffed on her ear, and her heart stopped completely. Her brain was gone. She was dead. This was it. "Adora, _Adora_ , breathe please—" Catra's worried voice resounded in her head, and concerned oceanically blue and molten gold eyes bore into her, their full focus on Adora. 

She gulped in a breath and started coughing a bit. Catra rubbed her back gently as she recovered, "Sorry Adora, I didn't mean to scare you so badly..."

Adora waved her hand a bit. "No, no, don't apologize," she took a deep breath in and calmly exhaled, "I'm fine, Catra" she smiled brightly at her magicat friend. 

Catra let out a sigh of relief and untensed as she pulled away from Adora, her tail lingering loosely around Adora's wrist. "Alright, if you're sure you are ok, can you hand me the camera then?" She asked, her eyes carefully searching Adora's face for any trace of a lie. 

"Oh, yeah! Here ya go—" Adora moved the bag to her front and wrestled a bit with the zipper and position to get the camera out before presenting it to Catra like it was a bouquet of flowers, "—one camera, ready for use!" She beamed at her, to which Catra's smile slipped into a smirk as she took the camera out of her hand. 

Catra fiddled with the settings quickly, and then she grabbed Adora's hand and dragged her over to the railing. The roof overlooked the small beach city and gave a perfect view of the sunset. It was one of Catra's favorite scenes to capture, and she often went up there as a destress session or for her "me time.” So Adora was a bit confused when Catra, a landscape photographer, was now dragging _her_ into the middle of her scene. 

"Catra…?"

"Hush, Adora. Just— just lemme try this… Ok?" Catra looked… vulnerable, her ears were pinned back slightly, and her tail flicked with a twinge of anxiety Adora knew all too well. She nodded and put her hands up in surrender. 

"Ok ok, I'm all yours, Catra. Do with me as you like," Adora comforted her softly, feeling a slight blush rise to visibility on her ears.

Catra choked on air a bit and cleared her throat, "Okay!" Her voice cracked a bit, and she covered her face with the back of her hand. "Could you uh, just, look out towards the sunset?" She directed, her voice slightly high pitched than usual. Adora nodded and happily complied, looking out at the ocean, the sun, the boardwalk, the specks which she knew to be people walking along it— knowing that _she_ was the receiver of the intense focus of _Catra_ at this very moment. That she was the only person in the world who has gotten this treatment… So far. 

Adora heard the click of claws against the floor and the click of the shutter, and then again on the other side. Closer. Then further. She moved again, took a couple of shots there, moved again. She could _feel_ those predatory eyes burning through her, with every wait between each picture taken feeling like the building tension of a carnivore just seconds before they pounce and take down their unsuspecting prey. Adora felt her heart beating against her chest at the thought as the sun continued to dip down lower into the ocean, bathing her in what she knew to be the best lighting in the world. 

Adora closed her eyes and breathed out, letting herself bathe in the attention of her most beloved friend. She heard the shutter go off right beside her, and she simply smiled softly at the— albeit fantastical— thought of Catra looking at her through their camera at her as Adora had been looking at her through it mere hours prior. Another shutter, and then a long silence. Adora pondered what Catra was doing— could she not get an angle she wanted right? Or was she taking pictures from farther away that she couldn't hear? 

It didn't matter, Catra had asked for Adora to stay there, and so Adora wouldn't move a muscle until Catra asked her. Even if the sun sets, she'd stay right there until Catra was done with her. 

"Adora?" Catra's voice was small and close. Adora turned her head to her left and opened her eyes, taking in the girl clutching their camera to her chest. Her pupils were huge, almost encompassing her entire iris.

"Yes, Catra?"

"Could you turn around? Lean back on the railing instead of over it and..." She paused, a bit uncertain, before continuing, “...and look at me." She finished, sounding like she had made an important decision. 

"Happy to, Catra"

Adora turned around and looked right at Catra. She knew with the backlighting of the sunset right now, it should be quite hard to see her facial expressions from the angle Catra had chosen. She relaxed under the gaze of her _best friend_ , her roommate, her comrade in arms, the love of her life, the one person she would never dare to confess to— and the only person she ever wanted to. She knew she had a dopey, lovesick smile on her face— but with Catra there, looking at her through that lens, that very same lens which Adora had watched her grow up through, the lens that had taught Adora the words for how she felt about Catra. That very same camera and lens they spent a whole year saving up both of their allowances in their shitty foster home to buy together all those years ago. Adora couldn't bear to lie to that lens, and she prayed to any and every deity out there that the lens might show Catra the same view of Adora as it had shown Catra _to_ Adora. That under some magical miracle, Catra felt the same way she did. 

Catra took a picture, then took a striding step forward. Another snap, another step. One after the other, Catra slowly approached Adora. Each picture was closer than the last. Until finally, the lens practically _on_ Adora's eye. Adora knew the appeal of this kind of shot; a shocking blue eye like hers in the foreground, framed by her golden hair tinged by the last fragments of light left behind in the wake of the blurry sunset in the background. 

Catra slowly lowered the camera after she clicked the shutter button one last time, and took _one more step forward_. They were nose to nose now. Catra’s ears were pointed forward, her eyes blazing with anxious determination. Carefully, not breaking their eye contact, Catra brought her hand up to Adora's cheek. Her breath caught in her throat with a slight, almost unnoticeable gasp as Catra's fingers ghosted over the skin on her cheek. Adora took a steadying breath in and then leaned into the touch, letting her eyes settle half-closed as she felt Catra's warm hand pressed against her cheek.

"Adora..." Catra breathed in a whisper. Adora hummed in response, a soft and shy smile on her face as she waited for Catra to continue speaking. "Adora I—" she gulped, "I… " She exhaled, and gave a frustrated groan at her inability to say… Whatever it was she was trying to tell Adora. She brought her left hand up and cupped the other side of Adora's face, and straightened their gaze. Her eyes burned into Adora's, and Adora accepted whatever searching, whatever looking, Catra needed from her. Catra straightened her back a bit, making herself about half an inch taller than before—

_Warm_. 

Adora's world had stopped— warm, soft lips were pressed against hers; the trembling hands cupping her face had pulled her down onto them. 

Catra pulled back after a few seconds, but before she could get far Adora's hands flung to _Catra's_ face and pulled her roughly back. Catra gasped from the action, and Adora pressed forward hungrily into the magicats mouth. Her tongue roamed over those sharp fangs which had been a part of her fantasies since they hit puberty, and Catra moaned into her mouth as a reward. Catra growled at her moan and nipped Adora's lip in return, which— much to Adora's embarrassment— drew a similar noise from her own throat. Their battle for dominance in each other's mouths ended only when they had to pull apart, gasping for air like fish out of water.

Adora grabbed the camera's neck strap and took it off of Catra, quickly stowing it in its bag. She slung it over her shoulder and turned around to quickly capture Catra's lips once more, grabbing her hand and dragging her towards the stairwell and down into their apartment. 

——————

Adora set the camera bag down in its usual place once they got inside their apartment. She turned towards Catra and walked up to her, this time gently cupping her face leaning close, stopping just at the nose.

"Adora… Do you want..." Catra's voice drifted off under the burden of the question, her eyes flipping between Adora's eyes and her lips. 

"I told you on the roof," Adora breathed, her lips brushing against Catra's, " _I'm all yours, Catra.”_

Catra growled possessively and pulled Adora down into a biting kiss. She pushed Adora backward until they hit the door to her bedroom— which Adora opens as quickly as she can with Catra's unstoppable assault of a kiss. Once they were inside Catra slammed the door closed with her tail and continued propelling Adora backward until the back of her calves hit the bed, and they went tumbling down onto it. 

Catra held herself above Adora, both of them panting hard already from their kiss. Adora watched and _heard_ Catra gulp as her eyes roamed over Adora's body. She was riddled with nerves from the way her tail was lashing behind her, thumping against the bed with every other swish. 

"Yours," Adora said, snapping Catra's attention back to _her,_ "whatever you want, I'm all yours." She assured, bringing a hand up into Catra's hair and massaging the spot at the base of her ears, and she pulled her in for a soft, tender kiss. She felt Catra relax under her ministrations, and a small purr began to rumble from her chest. 

"What do you want, Adora?" 

" **_You._ **"

Catra's mouth descended on Adora's neck, biting down with her killer fangs and drawing a surprised moan from Adora's lips. Catra’s purr ramped up to _verbal,_ and she licked over the spot with her rough tongue before she settled on _marking_ Adora. _Thoroughly_ . She pressed bruising kisses into the flesh of Adora's neck over and over again, suckling and nipping at her skin for minutes at a time, gently kissing each one once she's finished with the spot. She spends half an hour there, leaving hickies on Adora's neck. Marks to show the world that Adora is _Her's._

A clawed hand snakes its way up Adora's body over her shirt with an all too happy nod of approval to find its way to Adora's sports bra— tightly holding her breasts in place. Catra unsheathed her claws and brought one to the top of Adora’s sternum, gently dragging it down until it hooked on both Adora’s shirt _and_ her bra. “I think there’s something in the way of what's mine, Princess,” Her sultry tone reverberated through Adora and sunk into the building pool of heat between her legs.

“Well then...” Adora drawled, one arm absently petting along the soft peach fuzz fur of Catra’s back, making its way down to the base of her tail, “you should get rid of it,” Adora suggested; massaging the sensitive spot for extra measure.

Catra’s claws _ripped_ Adora’s shirt and bra apart, and off of Adora— with a growl, she sent the ruined clothes flying to some corner of the room before she went to _work_ on Adora's tits. Adora’s head fell back against the mattress and she felt Catra’s fangs _drag_ along her tits, and then proceeded to nip her nipple before lolling her tongue over the sensitive surface. Her rumbling purr shoots dull but ever-present pangs of _heat_ through Adora’s body. A guttural groan fell from Adora’s mouth, agape with wondrous pleasure as her lover attuned all her focus and attention on her breasts. She arched into the touch, trying to get even closer to Catra, and her thighs clenched together in a desperate attempt to hold out longer as she was lavished with affection. 

“ _Please_ , _Catra_ ,” Adora gasped as Catra’s claws slowly, _oh so_ **_slowly_ ** , were dragged down her sides, pulling ever so slightly at the skin— enough to _feel_ , but not enough to _mark_ — sending shivers down her spine and pleasure to her core.

“Please what, Adora?”

“I need you.”

Catra’s grin turned devilish and she rose to nibble Adora’s ear— a possessive growl battling her pleased purr filled the air as Catra moved to kiss just below Adora’s ear and whisper into it—

“As you wish, Princess.”

Catra started kissing her way down Adora’s body, lingering a bit when she got back to Adora’s boobs, and kissed and nipped down Adora’s tensed abdomen. She stopped straddling Adora and got off the bed to slowly pull Adora’s pants and underwear off all in one go. Once Adora was lying naked on the bed, Catra readjusted her position so that she was kneeling on the rug beside the bed, Adora’s legs spread on either side of her head now. She kissed her way up Adora’s leg from the inside of her knee to right beside Adora’s folds, leaving a butterfly light kiss on Adora’s clit. Then Catra pulled back and repeated the process with the other side. With a hum, Catra dragged her rough tongue through Adora’s folds and Adora had to put all her willpower on not cumming right then and there. Catra kissed all around her entrance, before pulling back slightly and resting her head on Adora’s thigh.

“C-Catra…?” Adora asked, propping herself up on her forearms to see why Catra had stopped.

With a salacious smile plastered on her face, her ears up and focused forward, Catra purred, “Hey, Adora,” before diving into Adora as she watched.

Adora’s body went limp; as she collapsed under Catra’s tongue, her whole world went white.

——————

Catra was purring on top of her when she came to, vision a bit foggy from the orgasm Catra had given her. Adora wrapped her arms around Catra and pulled her closer against her and was met with a reverberating purr and Catra’s tail curling tightly around her thigh.

“I love you,” Catra murmured as she nuzzled into the crook of Adora’s neck, dragging her jaw along the skin to mark and claim Adora as _hers._

Adora’s vision and mind cleared instantly, her arms around Catra tightened, and she gripped herself so that if Catra tried to bolt— she couldn’t.

“You love me?” Adora asked, breathless at the thought— the _revelation_ of what that meant.

Catra pulled back just a bit and cupped Adora’s face, “You. Are. Such. An. Idiot,” she said as she accentuated her words by kissing her face with every word, “Of course I love you,” she touched their foreheads together, “I always have, Adora.”

“I love you too,” Adora replied earnestly before raising her head to meet Catra with a hum for a long, tender kiss.

After cuddling and kissing for a solid half-hour— or was it an hour? More? Less? Adora couldn’t tell really— Adora grabbed Catra and flipped them on the bed so that she was hovering above the magicat. Catra’s ears flopped down a bit and her tail had uncurled from its position around her thigh, now thumping against Adora in excitement and anticipation.

Adora kissed her slow and languid— she noticed that Catra still had most… no, she still had _all_ of her damn clothes on. Adora felt her face set with a frown and she looked back up at Catra.

“Well, this isn’t fair now, is it?” Catra laughed from below her.

Adora sat Catra up with her and then grabbed her shirt and yanked it off of her— she had never been more thankful that Catra never wore bras— and then proceeded to remove Catra’s pants as well. Adora smiled brightly now that they were on equal standing and crawled back on top of her magicat lover, drawing her back in for a kiss, her hands moved to explore every inch of her body and pet along the soothing soft fur. 

Adora pulled back and admired Catra from above, lips puffy and slightly panting— her beautiful chest bouncing slightly with every breath. “Stay right here, I— I have an idea!” Adora got up and ran out of the bedroom, ignoring Catra’s confused protests. She looked a bit frantically around the room until she found it. She quickly grabbed it and walked back into the bedroom. Catra’s pupils contracted to slits and her tail started flicking anxiously from where she was sitting on the bed— her ears were perked forwards in curiosity, however.

“The camera?” Catra inquired, looking between it and Adora. Adora could feel her heart about to burst out of her chest it was beating so hard.

“Y-yeah! I promise I won’t share them or— or use them… or anything! I could even, ya know, just delete them directly after— or I could not even turn it on or—”

“Adora.”

Adora clamped her mouth shut immediately. She watched anxiously as Catra got up and walked over to her, grabbing the camera from her hands, taking a few steps back and turning it on and messing with the settings and—

_CLICK_

Catra smirked as she examined what could only be a picture of Adora, naked, in her bedroom.

She placed the camera back in Adora’s hands and let her look at herself through the preview screen.

“We’re gonna have to get a separate microSD for this,” she hummed before flopping down with her back on the bed, “Do what you want, _I’m all yours_ , Princess,”

Adora carefully made her way over to Catra in order to not trip and break their camera in the process, and settled back on top of her, camera in hand and straddling her laying lover. She turned it to the side to capture the magicat’s full torso and met Catra’s eyes through the lens as she took the shot. She held the camera out of the way and bent down to kiss Catra softly on her neck, then her sternum, her left, and then her right breasts. She shifted her position so she was standing between her legs— she took a picture of Catra from the new angle and then continued her journey. Adora kissed her stomach and then her navel, and after that the spot just above her clit. She crouched down so she was in a similar position to how Catra had taken her— and then she lined up the camera so that the entire bottom half of the picture was Catra’s beautiful, wonderful vulva. Adora smiled softly, “Hey Catra,” she called— Catra looked up and at Adora, perfectly filling the rest of the frame just how she’d wanted her to. Adora snapped the picture, and then kissed the inside of Catra’s thigh before moving back up her trail to kiss Catra strongly on the lips— claiming her mouth and biting Catra’s lip as she pulled away. She sat back and took another picture as Catra struggled to catch her breath. 

“You doing okay Kitten?” Adora kissed along Catra’s jawline as she checked in on her lover.

“I’d be doing better if you were _inside me_ , but otherwise? I’m _fantastic_.”

Adora cupped her hand over Catra’s slick center. She carded her middle and ring fingers between her soaking labia, coating her fingers in preparation to _take_ her. Adora swallowed Catra’s moan with an open kiss, and she slid her fingers up and down against her. “ _Mine,_ ” Adora growled into the kiss as she roughly pressed both fingers inside the velvety warmth of _Catra_ and paused only once she’d filled her with them. Adora grabbed the camera quickly and leaned back, taking a picture of where her hands were buried deep within Catra. She put the camera back down and then repositioned herself over Catra. 

Adora used her free hand to grab Catra’s hair and _tug_ as she took her mouth in a searing kiss and began pumping her fingers in and out of her lover, her thrusts carefully powerful, long, hard, and _steady_ . Adora captured Catra’s moans and whines in a possessive and bruising kiss, her arm not letting up even after it started to _burn_. With the next gasp for air Adora tugged Catra’s head back farther and ducked down to leave some marks of her own on the magicat. Adora felt Catra’s claws digging into her back and leaving long marks in her ecstasy, her tail firmly wrapped around Adora’s thigh, and she had started to pound into her harder and faster with every thrust. 

Catra’s moans were getting higher and more broken with _every stroke_ , and Adora was drunk on them. She needed more— just a little bit more would drive her lover over the edge. Adora curled her fingers at the end of her thrust, once, twice, a third time before—

“ _ADORA—!_ ”

  
She felt those warm walls come crashing around her, holding Adora in place inside of her as Catra came around her fingers— claws digging into Adora’s back as she _watched_ Catra’s world go blank in pleasure. Adora grabbed the camera once more and captured the beautiful, _perfect_ , moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhh I've never really written smut before so I hope this turned out ok for you guys!!!
> 
> Special thanks to MomoAJojo & RomanValkyrie for proofreading this and for them and others for helping me with a few things along the way!  
> I love and appreciate you guys so much, you gave me such an esteem/ego boost while writing this!!!! <3


End file.
